In recent years, various electronic devices, including tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, have been developed. Most of such electronic devices are equipped with a touch-screen display in order to facilitate user's input operations.
A user touches a menu or object displayed on the touch-screen display by a finger or the like, thereby being able to give the electronic device an instruction of performing a function related to the menu or object.
Recently, electronic devices have also been developed, which can input characters to the touch-screen display by handwriting with a pen.
Conventionally, however, handwriting information that has been input by handwriting is merely displayed on the touch-screen display, and equipping this handwriting information with an additional function is not considered.
It is desirable to develop a novel technique of utilizing handwriting information (i.e., handwritten object) efficiently.